Talk:Charlie Duncan/@comment-7180588-20170409002153
=Brother, Brother Wiki = Chase McFly =Brother, Brother Wiki= *Welcome to the Brother, Brother Wiki chat *5:24 Chase McFly Hi *5:24 Superbionic 2009 hey *so both boys are adopted *5:24 Chase McFly I know *5:24 Superbionic 2009 ok *and I don't Know what do about GLC I want them there' *5:25 Chase McFly Maybe we can add GLC in *Let's make the redlinked pages *5:26 Superbionic 2009 ok *5:26 Chase McFly Kaz Duncan *Bree Davenport *Chase Davenport *Fletcher Quimby *Chyna Parks *5:27 Superbionic 2009 ok *5:28 Chase McFly Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing *5:28 Superbionic 2009 Leo? *5:28 Chase McFly Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing *Sure *5:28 Superbionic 2009 Adam we be nicer to him here *5:28 Chase McFly What do you mean? *5:29 Superbionic 2009 oh us be nicer to him *5:29 Chase McFly I don't understand? *5:29 Superbionic 2009 never mind *Pasiley and him can they still be a couple *5:30 Chase McFly Sure *5:30 Superbionic 2009 Tayleo? *5:31 Chase McFly I just don't... *But fine *It's your wiki *5:31 Superbionic 2009 or Leo and crossbow *5:32 Chase McFly I like Leo with Crossbow more *5:32 Superbionic 2009 not that found of Jenelle sorry *5:32 Chase McFly We also need Douglas Davenport *5:32 Superbionic 2009 and Donald *5:32 Chase McFly Shape-shifters *Yeah *The Elite Force *Super Powers *5:33 Superbionic 2009 Bionics *5:33 Chase McFly Superheroes *Yeah *5:33 Superbionic 2009 ants *we need a lot *5:34 Chase McFly No, we should have Talented not ANTs *What will the mains etting be *5:35 Superbionic 2009 what you mean *5:35 Chase McFly The main location *The headquarters *5:35 Superbionic 2009 hmmmmmmmm *5:36 Chase McFly We also need pages for Lab Rats: Elite Force and A.N.T. Farm *5:36 Superbionic 2009 what the main setting in your world *5:36 Chase McFly Webster High in season 1 *A new academy in Season 2 *The Bionic Academy in Season 3 *The NY Back-Up academy and White House Academy thereaftter *Camp Kikiwaka *Then the Waverider as it traverses the time stream *5:38 Superbionic 2009 so do you every set it in Cemtum *or misson creek *5:39 Chase McFly There is one episode where Leo, Daniel, Douglas, and Donald invite them To Centium *And it does pop up occasionally during time adventures *Also where Doug lived until he was shot down in Afghanistan *5:40 Superbionic 2009 want my main settin Differnce *5:41 Chase McFly How about you have it at Z-Tech *5:41 Superbionic 2009 ok *5:41 Chase McFly It's a very minor location there *Or *In my show *Or *Have it at Davenport Tower *5:42 Superbionic 2009 what would be beter for Kakai *5:43 Chase McFly Well, at DT, she doesn't have to hide her dorenboshness *She pretends to be Skylar's little sister when they're on missions *5:45 Superbionic 2009 I been you a dog for Kakai cover a mix breed *name Fluffy *5:45 Chase McFly She looks to humanoid *5:45 Superbionic 2009 oh *5:45 Chase McFly Maybe a chimpanzee? *5:45 Superbionic 2009 ok *Monkey *5:46 Chase McFly Not chimpanzee? *5:46 Superbionic 2009 but she acts like a dog that why i used the cover *5:47 Chase McFly Maybe we can say she's a kind of chimp called a Dogpanzee *5:47 Superbionic 2009 ok *i like that *so setting *5:48 Chase McFly Davenport Tower? *5:48 Superbionic 2009 centuim city *or philly *5:49 Chase McFly Maybe for a few episodes they're at DT *And then move to a new Mighty Med? *You need to wrap up the EF cliffhanger in your pilot *5:49 Superbionic 2009 ok *we started with that *5:50 Chase McFly And also explain how Fletcher and Chyna reunited *5:52 Superbionic 2009 Chyna is a music teacher at Logan High and she meet them team after they located back to Philly and the ran in each other *I don't know why she works at Logan high *5:53 Chase McFly Okay *Maybe she was trying to get closer to Fletcher *But her plane broke downb *And Fletcher wanted to see her *But his plane broke down in Centium *5:54 Superbionic 2009 ok *and they reuninted in Phillys *5:55 Chase McFly Yeah *5:55 Superbionic 2009 and her job? how we say about that *5:55 Chase McFly Oh, she just quit her last job *And now she's a sub *5:55 Superbionic 2009 ok *oh how do you want Fletch get power *5:56 Chase McFly I'm not sure *5:56 Superbionic 2009 Bionics *superpower *5:57 Chase McFly Let's say he's badly injured *5:57 Superbionic 2009 ok *5:57 Chase McFly And must get bionics *5:57 Superbionic 2009 oh *I had that Ideal for AJ *5:58 Chase McFly I think AJ meets a guy named Connor *5:58 Superbionic 2009 yeah *5:58 Chase McFly And they begin working at the new Mighty Med *sort of the new Kaz and Oliver *5:59 Superbionic 2009 I like that *I remeber who was connor *5:59 Chase McFly That was AJ's old name *Connor should be like Kaz *5:59 Superbionic 2009 yeah *and maybe we can bring a sky like for AJ *6:01 Chase McFly What about Zoe? *6:01 Superbionic 2009 Zoe? *6:02 Chase McFly Yeah *6:02 Superbionic 2009 I was thinking he loved a superhero or Bionic girl *Like his Skylar *6:02 Chase McFly Never mind, how about a bionic soldier? *6:02 Superbionic 2009 ok *can we make up her *and do I have any Rights to Sander, Olive and Meri *6:03 Chase McFly Yes *You're welcome *6:04 Superbionic 2009 she we bring them in or leave them in your world *they come from an old ideal *brb *6:05 Chase McFly Bring 'em in *6:07 Superbionic 2009 yay *from your world the only ocs I want *6:08 Chase McFly Got it *You can make a GF for Chase or bring back Sabrina *6:09 Superbionic 2009 and Guynzi *what about Kate *6:10 Chase McFly Oh yeah *I suppose, do you ship Chate? *6:11 Superbionic 2009 Yes *You seen my ships *6:12 Chase McFly Alright then *6:13 Superbionic 2009 any on who can Have OC is Meri and Danield *Daniel *6:13 Chase McFly Huh:? *6:15 Superbionic 2009 Meri and Daniel can go Ocs ship We can make BFs and GFs for them *6:15 Chase McFly Oh okay, oh wait.. *Now that I think about it, Meri and Chase would be nice *But then again *Genderswap the Lab Rats? *And Daniel ends up with a girl named Chasity, Meri with a boy named Brent? *6:16 Superbionic 2009 ok *so what else *6:18 Chase McFly What do you mean? *6:19 Superbionic 2009 we have a nice started *6:19 Chase McFly Yeah *Oh, and we need a Season 1 page *6:19 Superbionic 2009 let make pages *6:20 Chase McFly Yeah *6:20 Superbionic 2009 so season 1 page go *6:21 Chase McFly Yeah *6:21 Superbionic 2009 what it should say *6:22 Chase McFly Hold on *6:22 Superbionic 2009 ok *6:23 Chase McFly Season 1 of Brother, Brother first aired on April 12th, 2017 *Its first episode is Brother, Brother (episode) *The finale is Destiny At Stake *6:25 Superbionic 2009 ok Brother, Brother she be a hour long *6:25 Chase McFly It follows the adventures of The Elite Force from Lab Rats: Elite Force. *6:26 Superbionic 2009 ok *6:27 Chase McFly With 3 new additions to their team, Oliver Fox's long lost twin Fletcher Quimby, his GF Chyna Parks and Skylar Storm's pet *Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing *6:28 Superbionic 2009 ok *6:29 Chase McFly They have a mission to defeat the horrible Shape-Shifters and save Douglas Davenport *After that, we have the episodes section *1. Brother, Brother (101-102) - April 12th, 2017 *Then cast section *Jake Short as Oliver Fox and Fletcher Quimby *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Augie Isaac as Kakai-Rata-Hee-Haw-Mwuaak-Floopy-Pa-zoing *William Brent as Chase Davenport *6:39 Superbionic 2009 ok *what else *6:41 Chase McFly You can add a trivia section if you want *You can make up the trivia *6:41 Superbionic 2009 ok *we can add the trvia as we go a long *6:43 Chase McFly K *6:43 Superbionic 2009 so what else *6:44 Chase McFly That's all for the Season 1 page *Now we can make the page for our fist ep *6:44 Superbionic 2009 ok *what the name of it *6:45 Chase McFly Seriously? *You forgot that fast? *6:45 Superbionic 2009 Brother-Brother *6:46 Chase McFly Yeah, like sister, sister *[Brother (episode) *6:46 Superbionic 2009 ok *6:46 Chase McFly [http://brother-brother.wikia.com/wiki/Brother%2C_Brother_%28episode%29 Brother, Brother (episode) *6:47 Superbionic 2009 ii got the pages up *6:47 Chase McFly Great *6:48 Superbionic 2009 so what it should say *6:48 Chase McFly *sighs* *It should say *Brother, Brother is the first episode in Season 1 of Brother, Brother. *It is a 1-hour special *Then the plot section *What is the Sister, Sister plot? *6:51 Superbionic 2009 In The Series Opener At a Detroit shopping mall, twins Tia Landry and Tamera Campbell meet for the first time, but when Lisa gets a job in St. Louis, and Tia is worried that she will not see Tamera. Tia and Tamera get lost at a local train suburb, where they meet with Lisa and Ray and they discuss whether or not Tia and Lisa should move into Tamera's house. *we can change whatever you want *6:52 Chase McFly Okay *6:53 Superbionic 2009 so what you want change *6:54 Chase McFly I don't know *How about you make up the plot? *6:55 Superbionic 2009 Oliver's sister vitits and let a sceret out *6:55 Chase McFly Visits, the word is visits *And what is your name for her? *6:56 Superbionic 2009 don't have one *6:56 Chase McFly You can use lucy *6:56 Superbionic 2009 you sure *6:58 Chase McFly Go ahead *6:58 Superbionic 2009 Bridget have problem duning Lucy's birth and she could not have any more children so they adopted *6:58 Chase McFly Got it' *6:59 Superbionic 2009 you can make the Qumiby's reason to adopted *7:00 Chase McFly Like your reason *7:00 Superbionic 2009 ok *what else *about the plot *7:04 Chase McFly Well, after that *Oliver runs into Fletcher at the supermarket *Maybe Chase and Kaz attempt to help Douglas and track down the shape-shifters *7:06 Superbionic 2009 god sub plot *good *7:07 Chase McFly Thanks *7:07 Superbionic 2009 what about the ladies *7:08 Chase McFly I think they're with Oliver when he meets Fletcher *and learns the truth *7:08 Superbionic 2009 ok *they can talk to him about what Lucy said *and they bump carts with Fletcher *7:11 Chase McFly Okay *7:12 Superbionic 2009 so is that all *7:12 Chase McFly For that ep, yes *7:13 Superbionic 2009 ok *Can you make the box for it *you what box i am talking about *7:14 Chase McFly Sure *Just make the page and then I'll take care of it *7:14 Superbionic 2009 it made *7:15 Chase McFly Good *7:16 Superbionic 2009 so what else *7:17 Chase McFly What do you mean? *7:19 Superbionic 2009 why is Ollver under Qumiby family *7:19 Chase McFly Sorry *7:20 Superbionic 2009 gtg *7:20 Chase McFly Remove the category please *Bye *7:20 Superbionic 2009 bye *Superbionic 2009 has left the chat.